Beurk ! La Saint-Valentin !
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Soul hésite à donner une carte de la Saint-Valentin à Black Star qui en reçoit déjà tant... Yaoi


Titre : Beurk ! La saint Valentin !

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Soul et Black Star

Résumé : Soul hésite à donner une carte de la Saint-Valentin à Blackc Star qui en reçoit déjà tant...

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

Je déteste ce jour...

La Saint-Valentin... Quelle fête idiote !

Chaque année, c'est la même chose. Tout le monde recevait des tonnes de cartes de Saint-Valentin. Maka en recevait des dizaines... Kid lui les triait en ne gardant que celle qui était d'une symétrie parfaite alors que Black Star lui ne cessait de se vanter à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il les recevait par sac postal.

Chaque année Black Star criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait un nombre d'admiratrices impressionnant et que chaque année ce nombre ne cessait de croître. Et cela m'agacait de le voir courir partout et jouer les jolis coeurs avec des cartes de Saint valentin plein les mains alors que moi...

Moi chaque année, je lui en préparais une... Et à chaque fois, je n'osais pas la lui donner.

De toute façon, qu'aurait-il fait de ma lettre alors qu'il en avait déjà des dizaines d'autres ?

Je sais que c'est bête, même très bête mais cette situation ne faisait que m'énerver. J'avais des sentiments pour Black Star et celui-ci ne pourrait jamais sans rendre compte vu le harem qui le poursuivait...

Et quand bien même... il le saurait.. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien changer ?

Il avait le choix entre des dizaines de jolies filles et moi.. Un garçon qui servait d'arme à Maka. Non pas que je me dévalue ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, mais vu les tentatives de Black Star pour essayer de voir nos partenaires féminines nues, je doutais de pouvoir avoir le moindre intérêt pour lui.

Et pourtant encore ce matin, j'avais acheté la carte.

Je l'avais écrite.

Et elle était là dans mes mains. Et la question était la même que chaque année... Est ce que je la jetais encore à la poubelle ou est-ce que je la lui donnais ?

Sachant qu'il y avait de grande chance... Même si Black Star n'était pas le roi de la réflexion intensive qu'il reconnaisse mon écriture.

Je relisais mon texte avec attention. Pour voir si je n'avais pas été trop direct non plus.

_Bonne Saint valentin à toi, Black Star,_

_Une personne qui t'aime de pas trop loin _

Bon, ce n'était certes pas le texte du siècle mais ça avait le mérite d'être clair non ?

Je glissais la carte dans la poche de ma veste en soupirant. Me relevant et attrapant mes affaires pour rejoindre Maka et ensuite rejoindre les autres avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cette journée allait être particulièrement longue.. Très longue...

Tous semblaient vraiment en forme ce matin et je devais avouer que comme d'habitude, cette journée me laissait légérement renfrogné et un peu blasé sachant très bien ce qui allait suivre.

Et comme je m'y attendais, lorsque l'on arriva au casier de chacun, les lettres de Saint-Valentin croulèrent des casiers de Kid et de Black Star qui se trouvaient à côté du mien. Le mien n'en comptait qu'une seule faite par Maka en signe d'amitié comme elle le faisait chaque année.

Le désordre dans le casier de Kid ne dura pas longtemps sinon il nous aurait fait une belle crise de nerf. Faisant un tri sélectif et particulier de ses cartes pour ne garder que les cartes à la symétrie parfaite.

Black Star, lui, les prenait à pleine poignée en sautant dans toutes les directions, ravi et toujours aussi expressif et vantard.

En temps normal, j'adorais le voir agir ainsi. Cela me faisait rire et m'amuser beaucoup, généralement même, je le rejoignais dans ce genre de démonstration excessive.

Mais là, je ne le supportais pas. De le voir aussi content de lui-même. Presqu'à me narguer avec cette quantité de lettres.

Aussi, je grognais en m'éloignant de lui, le laissant à sa joie d'avoir autant de cartes et en essayant de me calmer, me disant que de toute manière, j'allais en entendre parler toute la journée alors qu'il allait me les lire de toute façon.

Aussi, la journée fut longue et pénible. Car il ne cessait de me parler et de parler de ses cartes à tout le monde. Kid lui ne se retrouvait plus qu'avec une seule carte sur toutes celles qu'il avait reçues car les autres n'avait pas répondu à ses critères de tri.

Et je ne parle pas des cartes que Maka et les autres filles avaient pu recevoir, sinon cela serait encore plus déprimant pour moi.

Et dans ma poche j'avais encore cette fichue carte... Qu'est-ce que j'allais en faire ?

La déchirer ? La brûler une fois que je serais rentré chez moi ?

Je ne le savais pas bien.. J'étais encore en train de tergiverser... Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire à Black Star, une carte de plus ou pas...

La question me trotta dans la tête toute la journée... Jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir.

Je me dirigeais vers les casiers et personne n'était avec moi...

Personne au alentour... Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Sous la pulsion et sans réfléchir davantage, je pris la carte de ma poche et je la glissais dans le casier de Black Star.

Mon coeur battait étrangement la chamade alors que j'ouvrais le mien et que je reposais mes affaires.

" une journée de travail fini ! "

Je me retournais vers Black Star qui venait de parler et de s'étirer apparemment ravi de quitter les lieux et de regagner son chez soi pour se reposer. Je lui lançais un sourire.

" Oui, vivement que je sois dans mon lit à dormir. "

Black Star avait ri à ma réflexion puis ouvrit son casier pour déposer ses affaires lui aussi mais en regardant à l'intérieur il tiqua.

Je me retiens de rougir en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer alors qu'il attrapait la carte que je lui avait écrite.

Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil l'ouvrir et la lire. Et sa réaction me surprit énormément.

Il semblait totalement bloqué. Comme choqué alors qu'il regardait la carte sous toutes les coutures. Je rougissais, pensant qu'il avait du reconnaître mon écriture comme je l'avais supposé ce matin. Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et je partais sans demander mon reste. Lançant un " au revoir " à Black Star auquel il ne répondit pas apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Au fur et à mesure que je me dirigeais vers chez moi, je me disais qu'il avait forcément reconnu la personne qui avait écrit cette carte, c'est-à-dire moi... Et la curiosité de sa réaction me piquait au vif. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais qu'il fallait que je lui parle.

Faisant demi-tour à mi-chemin de mon appartement, je me dirigeais vers chez lui et une fois devant la porte, à nouveau, j'hésitais.

Je regardais cette porte. Et je me demandais si je ne devais pas attendre demain pour pouvoir lui en parler. Le temps qu'il digère l'information... Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre... ca faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'à chaque Saint-Valentin, je n'osais pas lui donner cette carte, cette fois-ci c'était fait.. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Je frappais alors que Black Star vint m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

" Bonsoir Soul, tu voulais quelque chose ? "

" Juste te parler en privé... Tsubaki est là ? "

J'essayais de paraître le plus naturel du monde.

" Non, elle est partie réviser avec Maka... De quoi tu voulais me parler ? "

J'essayais de paraître naturel en souriant à mon ami.

" De la lettre de Saint-Valentin que tu as reçu ce soir.. J'ai vu ton expression sur le visage et je suis venu.. venu t'expliquer... "

" M'expliquer quoi ?

" Je sais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça quand tu as vu cette carte... "

Le visage de Black Star devint rouge.

" Ah vraiment ? "

Je n'osais pas le regarder directement alors qu'il semblait lui aussi gêné.

" Oui.. Je sais.. enfin, je me doute que tu as dû reconnaître mon écriture et que tu as compris que la carte venait de moi et je... Je voulais t'expliquer que ça faisait un moment que je voulais te la donner et... "

Je m'arrêtais en voyant l'expression sur son visage qui semblait totalement surprise par ce que je venais de dire alors je fronçais les sourcils. Il se mit alors à me répondre sur un ton gêné.

" Non ce n'est absolument pas ça... Mais c'est toi qui me l'a envoyé cette carte... Pourquoi ? "

Je rougis gêné, apparemment je m'étais trompé, il n'avait rien deviné et je venais de me trahir.

" Le texte n'est pas assez clair ? "

Je le regardais maintenant avec un sourire timide alors qu'il s'approchait de moi me fixant.

" Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu... "

" Ca fait un moment que je veux te l'envoyer et te le dire mais jusque là, je n'ai pas osé à cause de toutes ses lettres que tu recevais... "

Je baissais la tête gêné alors que Black Star se mit à éclater de rire. Je le regardais surpris jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise avec un sourire en coin.

" Toutes les lettres que je reçois chaque année... Ce sont des fausses, c'est moi qui les écrit... Aussi en voyant la dernière ce soir, j'ai été surpris... Car d'habitude, je n'en ai aucune vraie, seulement les fausses que je fabrique et savoir que c'est toi qui l'a faite... "

Il se rapprocha de moi, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je m'avais pas pu m'empêcher de rire en entendant la vérité sur cette quantité de lettre de Saint-Valentin.

" Savoir que c'est toi qui l'a faite me flatte énormément, tu n'as pas idée... "

Sans rien ajouter, Black Star se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Surpris un instant, je ne réagis pas tout de suite avant de prolonger le baiser avec douceur venant poser mes mains sur ses hanches. Le baiser dura un petit instant avant qu'il ne l'arrête. Je lui lançais un sourire amusé.

" Si j'avais su que j'aurais une telle récompense pour ma carte, je te l'aurais envoyé plus tôt... "

Black Star eu un petit sourire avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

" Peut-être désires-tu une récompense plus importante... "

Et sans attendre ma réponse il m'embrassa à nouveau avec davantage de passion en me plaquant contre le mur, ses mains parcourant l'ensemble de mon corps avant de se glisser sous ma chemise.

Je frisonnais sous ce contact insistant et je répondais avec envie à ses caresses rapprochant le corps du mien. Black Star finit par rompre le baiser et commença à m'ôter mon haut. Je le laissais faire surpris par tant d'audace soudaine mais je n'avais pas envie de l'en empêcher, bien au contraire...

Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser ensuite mon cou pour y laisser des traces de suçons.

Je me cambrais contre le mur appréciant les initiatives de Black Star me laissant totalement faire.

Ses mains s'aventuraient désormais sur mon torse nu. Me provoquant milles et une sensations plus excitantes les unes que les autres.

Black Star me sourit et attrapa ma main avant de me susurrer :

" Gagnons ma chambre avant d'aller plus loin "

Je souris et je le suivis sans rien ajouter une fois entré dans la pièce, je m'attelais à le déshabiller à mon tour pour mordiller la peau de son torse avec envie.

L'excitation nous gagnait l'un l'autre petit à petit si bien que nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus rapidement. Je me sentais certainement aussi mal à l'aise que lui mais l'envie d'aller plus loin était bien plus importante que le reste.

Je sentis ses doigts courir sur mes fesses et je passais mes bras autour de son corps pour le serrer contre moi faisant ainsi se frotter nos deux sexes ensembles.

Des petits gémissements nous échappèrent réciproquement avant que Black Star ne léche ses doigts devant moi me faisant rougir à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule mordillant son cou alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur mon intimité.

Je lâchais un petit soupir de surprise alors qu'il aventurait un de ses doigts en moi me faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir. Mes mains se cramponnèrent à ses épaules alors que son doigt s'enfonçait en moi.

Jamais je ne m'étais attendu à terminer cette journée ainsi après un tel début. Je me laissais faire en susurrant à son oreille des mots doux alors qu'il commençait à bouger son doigt en moi avant d'en aventurer un deuxième.

Mon corps était dépassé par toutes ses sensations que je ressentais.

Black Star me mordilla le cou après un petit moment et retira ses doigts avec douceur avant de m'allonger sur le lit pour m'embrasser. Il s'arrêta ensuite en me jetant un regard pour me demander de ses yeux s'il pouvait s'aventurer plus loin. Je répondis avec plaisir au baiser pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Il se pencha alors sur mon corps. Mon coeur battait la chamade à ce moment précis. Je fermais les yeux en sentant son sexe s'appuyer sur mon intimité.

Black Star se pencha et captura mes lèvres avant de donner un coup de bassin et d'entrer en moi. Mes gémissements furent étouffé contre les lèvres de mon amant. Black Star prit le temps de me laisser m'habituer à cette intrusion avant de commencer à bouger.

Je plaçais mes jambes autour du bassin de mon amant alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en moi. Mon corps laissa place à la douleur pour ne bientôt me laisser qu'une sensation de plaisir croissante.

Je caressais avec envie le corps de mon partenaire l'encourageant à continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sa main vint tout à coup caresser mon sexe alors qu'il continuait ses vas et vients en moi. J'eus l'impression que mon corps allait exploser sous cette caresse ajoutée aux autres.

Le mouvement de bassin de Black Star s'accéléra alors qu'il dévorait mes lèvres. Je me serrais contre lui totalement enivré par la situation.

Je sentais peu à peu que je perdais le contrôle de mon corps. L'excitation et le plaisir devinrent de plus en plus intenses jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus me retenir et que je me libérais entre nos deux corps. Black Star se délivrant quelques secondes plus tard en moi.

Je capturais ses lèvres avec plaisir alors qu'il se retirais de mon corps et venait s'allonger contre moi.

Je me blotissais, heureux, contre le corps encore chaud de mon amant avant de lui susurrer :

" Bonne Saint-Valentin Black Star, je t'aime "

J'eus droit à un magnifique sourire et une caresse sur la hanche alors qu'il me répondais.

" C'est ma plus belle Saint-Valentin et ce, grâce à toi, Soul, je t'aime..."

Fin

Ma première ficde Soul Eater, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Personnellement j'aime bien ce petit couple.

Sinon je suis à la recherche d'une eprsonne pour faire la bétalecture de mes fics qui sont malheureusement parsemée de fautes quand je suis le seul à corriger. Si ça vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un MP, je vous en remercie par avance.

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


End file.
